


[Podfic] juxtaposition

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gen, Georgie Barker puts up with a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Male-Female Friendship, More Spiral Bullshit, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 03, canon-typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Georgie gets in to find Jon sitting in her living room. That isn't that weird. Unfortunately, everythingelseis.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [juxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282705) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/02.%20juxtaposition.mp3).

**Intro Music:** "[I am The Walrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn4SCyBmAOo) by The Beatles  


**Outro Music:** "[Every Other Freckle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axTSc3e6wu8) by alt-J  


 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/02.%20juxtaposition.mp3) | 16 MB | 0:21:20  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/02.%20juxtaposition.m4b)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:21:20


End file.
